Life As I Know It
by Mellark O'Shea Wayland Hale
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is living a lie. Growing up with so much hurt has led her into a state of heart break and confusion. The only good people in her life is her brother Finnick and a secret friend.. a boy with bread. Modern Times. OOC. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Chapter 1 **

**(Katniss POV) **

"Finn, hurry up!"

Stupid Finnick, thinking that he could get up at 11:23am and still be ready to leave at 11:40am. "Shut it Kat. I'm almost ready. They won't care if we're a few minutes."

Yes, the gang won't care if we're late, it's not even a big deal, just friends having a day out at the park... but I care if we're late. Finn may be my twin brother but sometimes I think that he doesn't get me at all.

Two minutes later and Finn is skipping down the small flight of stairs of our apartment and striding over to where I stand. A goofy smile is etched on his tanned face. I scowl, which just makes him chuckle. "Awh Kat you love me really. I mean who couldn't, one glance at this hunk and I send girls flying." He motions with his hand to his light blue, t-shirt covered chest.

I cringe. "Finn, really?"

"What?" he asks innocently, grabbing a slice of toast.

"I'm your sister and you're basically talking about girls wanting to sex you up. You really do disturb me sometimes."

He laughs at my joking awkwardness. I've grown up with Finn being my "other-half" as people say, I could never feel uncomfortable around him. Even in his cocky, sex moods. We may be twins but to be honest, we act and look nothing alike. When I was bored a few days ago, I even made a list of differences.

**FINNICK EVERDEEN/ ODAIR **

Overall absolutely beautiful.

Lightly tanned.

Tall (6'2)

Muscular.

Athletic.

Green eyes.

Lightly waved bronze-coloured hair.

Cocky.

Sexy.

Smiley.

BEST BROTHER EVER!

**KATNISS EVERDEEN/ HAWTHORNE (me)**

Olive skinned.

Medium height (5'6).

Skinny.

Lanky.

Grey eyes.

Straight, long, brown hair (usually in a braid).

Shy around strangers.

Over-protective.

Natural face in a scowl.

Loner.

Overall… a total bitch.

These lists could go on for pages but the outcome will always be the same, Finn always being the loving, handsome, sweet guy and me being the grumpy, ugly, loner gal. To be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a some great friends, who I love. And have the greatest "boyfriend" ever?

Gale Hawthorne. He brings out the best and worst out of me. I've known him since Finn and I were six and both our Dad's died in an oil rig explosion. Him and I have been best friends ever since. He comforted me when I was lonely and scared. Gave Finn and I shelter and love when we needed it most and most of all gave us the greatest friend ever.

He is two years older than us, being eighteen and starting university. I love him dearly and I owe him so much. That's the only reason I agreed to become his girlfriend. Many a people have told me that he has had a crush on me for years but I always ignored them. He's Gale. My best friend/ brother, I can never think of him in that way truly. He asked me to go to a dance with him as his girlfriend around a year ago and all I could do was say yes. If it makes him happy then I'm glad to do it. I can't owe him enough, it's the only way to repay him. I must be a pretty good actress as everyone in our little group of friends believe me when I say I love him. Everyone except Finn. When I told him that I was Gale's girlfriend he just laughed saying "poor you, never been the greatest of actresses."  
He see's straight through the façade. That's one of the reasons that Finn secretly hates Gale. He is obviously very grateful for Gale and will quite happily talk to him when other people are around but the list of reasons for hating Gale just keeps getting longer and longer. Something is going to happen between them is going to happen soon. I just hope its nothing serious.

I've always been the sort've person who doesn't rely on another guy except for my brother. I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. I can't rely on another guy.

I'm broken. The traumas in my life are too large, too many.

I had a perfectly normal life with my parents and twin brother, till the age of six. The day the phone rang and I watched as my mother crumpled to the ground sobbing and screaming. The day my father's life was taken in an explosion. The whole family loved him so much. He was an inspiration. A lot like Finn, just without the fact that he didn't ooze sex. I remember him taking me to a wide open meadow with a stream at the back of our old house. He walked us to school and read us bedtime stories. Sang in the most beautiful voice, when we were sad. Comforted my mother when she got depressed. He made our lives complete. Then he was taken from the world and everything good was taken with him. I can hardly remember life before the age of six but I do remember life being happy and without fear and sadness.

Mother made us move to Aberdeen, Scotland to make a new start. I had hardly heard of the country named "Scotland" and moving here wasn't the best decision mother made. She wanted to get away from father, from a life of happiness she will never get back.

Her best friend from university lives in Aberdeen and offered for us to stay with her and her four children, whilst we look for an apartment. Hazelle, my Mother's friend is also Gale's Mum. It was fine for a few years. I don't remember almost any of it, only feeling alone and watched as my mother's sanity slowly left her body.

We found a suitable flat after a month of staying with the Hawthornes. None of us were happy though. Routine. That's all. Seven year old's shouldn't have a permanent schedule of every day. Get up, go to school, come home, homework, eat (very little), chores, talk, go to sleep.

Life was exactly that. Finn and I were amazingly close though. Neither of us were totally alone. We kept to ourselves. Gale talked to us after school and would visit regularly but when he got to high school, we didn't see him so much. High School was the turning point. Gale incorporated us into his group of friends that we are still friends with. The group includes Finn and I, Gale, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Madge and Annie. They were all great people but as years went on, some became less so. Madge and Annie are great and I'm closest to them two. Annie Odair is quite and shy and is also Finn's true love. They've been together for two years and they fit so perfectly. I'm so happy for him. He got to be with the person wanted to be with. Whilst I have to pretend to be popular Gale's. My heart lies else where though. Only Finn knows him. No one else I know knows him. He lives twenty miles away but is always there. He fills the hole in my heart.

The boy with the bread. Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**I'm so happy! This is my first fanfic and I know I haven't had many follows or favs but I'm just happy that people have read my first chapter. Thank You. Also that last chapter was more of a prologue, so this is when it really starts. **

**Chapter 2 **

**(Katniss POV) **

**Two Months Later **

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Gale is charging across the open park, right to where we stand.

"Hey Gale. Finn decided to take years to take a shower."

I put on the biggest smile I can pretend upon my face. Am I happy to see him? Honestly no. If I slip up or step out of place, then when we are alone… I don't even want to think about it.

Gale chuckles, which sends shivers down my spine. "Sounds about right." Gale sniggers.

A low growl is building in Finn's chest, not evening trying to pretend that he is pleased to be around our life saver.

Things have changed. Drastically. Mother has been transferred to a different ward, meaning that we can only visit her at certain hours and we have to be body searched before entering. She's lost it. At first it was depression, then schizophrenia, now it's beyond repair, doctors say. She never talks when we visit. Has tried to go on hunger strike several times, which has led to her being force fed through a tube. Her eyes once filled with love and sometimes hatred, are now empty of feelings. She lies on the bed, in restrains and never anything else. I admit that whenever I see her small, very skinny frame, I have silent tears running down my face.

I was never close to her. After Dad died she turned angry and sometimes left me with bruises and fractured bones…

"Catnip?"

Gale brings me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" Is all I can say.

"You looked pretty out of it gorgeous."

I silently cringe at his compliment of a name for me. "Sorry, just thinking."

I smile. A wide grin appears on Gale's face. "Maybe this will bring you out of them."

Finn has left my side to greet Annie, so when Gale leans in and smashes my body against his, all I can do is give in. His lips crash down onto mine, fiercely. A little surprised, I yelp in pain but of course this just encourages him. His teeth cut down on my lower lip and can taste blood.

He pulls away suddenly, leaving me breathless. He steps back, red faced and glaring at me. "God Katniss, can you not do anything right?!" He shouts.

Finn, Annie and Madge are a little further down the park. I'm alone. "Um… I'm so- sorry Gale." I stutter.

I can feel little droplets of rain on my bare arms as I stand silently as he throws insults at me. "You don't know how lucky you are! I'm your boyfriend and when I kiss you, what do you do but go and bleed. Wimp. No wonder your mother never talks to you, you ungrateful little slut! I gave you everything and you've never given me anything in return!"

Whoa. "Excuse me?"

I'm angry now. Very. He chuckles a dark laugh, whilst he paces. "So now you talk to me?" he mocks.

I ignore. "I don't give you anything?" I raise my voice.

Fight or flight? When it comes to Gale, always flight but not now. My true dark self is coming out now.

"Yeah that's right." He points to his fingers, counting, "You're always late to see us, you never meet me alone, you love your brother more than me, you don't put out and even when I kiss you, you don't respond."

This guy is crazy, completely. " So I have faults and I'm not the perfect girlfriend but I think I have enough reasons to be moody and out of it at times."

"Like what? Daddy died when you were a kid, Mummy in a mental prison, poor as a homeless guy, drunk uncle never talks to you? Well yeah I know but they are no reasons for you to be so selfish. Can't you think of me for a change."

Why is he doing this? The gentle patter of rain disguises my tears. I'm about to shout back, when he grabs my wrist, tightly and pulls me over to an empty alleyway.

I know what he was going to do. There were three options and I only like one of them but somehow I know he is not going to apologise.

I struggle to break from his grasp. Its so tight, I can feel my blood draining from my hand. He is marching in front of me, dragging me. "Gale, STOP!" I shout into his ear.

He zips round and the back of his hand connects with the side of my face. I crumple from the pain. I've been hit by mother before but never as hard. I start sobbing, crouching. He yanks me up by the wrist. The pain is excruciating. My arm feels out of place and my face stings to the point were I don't know if it bleeding or not. "You lazy piece of shit. Can you not just do what I say?" he hisses.

The dark, grey buildings surround me and the rain, makes it harder to see. Was I really only minutes from the beautiful park, that has brought me so much happiness?

We are completely alone. In a place I don't know. With a guy intent in hurting me. I start hyperventilating. The silence is broken by my loud, high-pitched scream. A sharp, aching pain arises in my throat, making me gag. I'm now facing Gale, my back against the hard wall.

Black splodges invade my vision and my eyes go droopy but I have to stay conscious. I don't see it coming but I suddenly feel his hard lips against mine and I now know what his intentions are and I couldn't be more terrified. I try pushing him back but I'm took weak, to make an impact. Scratching at his face doesn't make a difference, my nails are short because Gale hated them long. I now know why he doesn't want them long. His muscled hands start cupping my breasts, which makes me spit in his face.

He laughs against my unmoving lips. "You know you want it but I'm just going to have to put you back in your place."

I scream as his long, sharp nails make contact with the top of my head and runs, slowly down my face, blood dripping from them. I'm shaking and am pretty sure my time is up.

I'm half conscious and can only see Gale's evil smirk, as he takes his hand back, preparing for another blow. I close my eyes tight.

A noise from my right makes me know that is face is about to touch my face. It's talking too long. There is no new pain from another blow. I open my eyes to see Gale wrestling with another muscled man, in the rain.

Must be Finn. Another sound of someone running causes me to crumble to the ground. Gale's partner in crime, Cato, no doubt is coming to finish me off. I shut my eyes again, waiting for it all to be over. Many a noises run through my ears.

I'm suddenly aware of hands shaking me lightly at my arms. "Katniss" I hear, a low murmur.

I would know that voice anywhere.

I open my eyes slightly, looking straight in the eye to a pair of sapphire blue eyes. "Peeta?"

Then it's black.

**I'm sorry to anyone who loves Gale but this is his personality through this story. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters (unfortunately). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**This chapter is a flashback in Katniss' point of view. She's at the hospital unconscious; it's a bit confusing… **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 3 **

**(Katniss POV, flashback) **

Darkness. Pain. Loneliness. Anger. The hollow shell in my body, known as my stomach aches. Low, thunderous grumbles and growls escape from it, desperate for some attention. Which I can't give.

She left. Mother has had deep depression for years and now she leaves. When we have no money, no food, no way to live. Finn and I have been without food for three days. This would be the last day of our lives, if we don't do something. We can't go to Gale, they're away on holiday and won't be back for another week. Can't call Uncle Haymitch or Aunt Effie; the phone server cut us off a few weeks ago and Haymitch lives seven miles away, I can't walk that distance in this state.

Finn is dying. His fun filled eyes have disappeared into darkness and his mischievous smile is now either in a straight line of pure anger or turned down into sobbing. Everything about him is hollow. We have been very underweight for quite a few years now but this is now starvation. I can't let Finn die. I can't.

The image of Finn lying, breathing heavily and almost limp, is the image that has given me strength to crawl my way into a little village. I've been stumbling/ walking for an hour now and there has been no food. Anywhere.

We're going to die.

I can't stop it.

I slouch onto a wooden bench by the side of a little bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread and herbs, fills my senses and leaves me dizzy. I take a deep breath, filling my lungs full of the scented air. My stomach gives an awfully loud rumble. The people who walk past just give horrified looks at my unstable, little frame. I don't look the part either. Haven't had a proper wash in weeks, has left my hair grease packed and has been in a permanent side braid for the past week. My clothes are dirty and dishevelled. I'm the little rat that sits alone on a bench, in the middle of a very posh-looking village.

A little group of teenage boys a few years older than me, probably around sixteen, are giggling and swaying glances in my direction, from the other side of the street. The sound of their laughs brings another headache to the surface. I put my head on my knees and crawl up, so I'm fully on the little bench.

A few minutes later, I raise my head, to see an elderly woman, standing right in front of me, with a disgusted look. I uncurl. She makes a horrible gurgle noise and says, "Seam rats, thinking they can get free food of us. Get going little rat! We don't need your kind here!" her voice edges towards a yell.

The Seam is a little part of 'District twelve' where every single poor person lives in Aberdeen. Yes, I live there.

She is swiping here hand at me, signalling for me to leave, "Shoo rat, shoo!" she mutters, as if I were an actual rat.

These people have no hearts. I didn't want anyone to offer me food, even if they did I wouldn't take it, I'm not charity.

I'm in a daze when I see her hand come into contact with my face. Ouch. It's a soft slap, with no power behind it but its enough to shock me into life and get to my feet, suddenly terrified of all these rich people. Laughs and mutters are sounding through my head, as I force myself to run. "That's right you run, rat!" I hear one of the boys behind me shout.

I'm out of breath instantly. I'm in a little backstreet. Black dots fill my vision, making me stumble and trip over an empty bin can. I fall to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. I gag. Streams of tears running down my face. If I had anything in my stomach I would've thrown up.

This is it. I crawl into a ball and wrap my arms around myself, waiting for the end to come. My senses have gone and I can only feel alone and scared.

Finn. Dad. Gale. Finn. Dad. Finn. Finn. Finn…

I feel another presence near by. They will most probably watch on whilst I die. Noises of running? Who cares? They can't harm me anymore than I am.

Strong arms attach to my upper arms, shaking slightly. Can't I pass in peace? "Go" I whimper.

I get the light feeling of being carried. "Never".

I'm gone.

…..

I'm startled awake by a cold liquid on my face. I gasp and shoot bolt up right, wiping my face. I look around. I'm lying on a very comfy bed, in a nicely decorated room of the colour orange. Where am I?

I scan the room looking for some recognition of to where I am, when I lock eyes with a pair of magical blue eyes. A muscular, tall boy stands by the open window, watching me with worry. Obviously around my age. He has wavy, blonde locks that fall gently over the edges of his face. His face is in the shape of a heart. His eyes are definitely his strongest features, being bright and big. They fill this dark world with light. His tight shirt makes a perfect view for his perfectly toned arms. He is beautiful. And I have never seen him before…

I scoot backwards, making my back connect hard with the backboard. Ow. I hit my head and images rush to my vision. Dying. My breaths become heavier. Am I dead? I start sobbing. Finn. "Hey, hey, shh it's okay. You're safe now."

The mystery boy slowly makes his way to sit on the edge of the bed that I'm sitting on. I shift quickly, putting as much distance between me and this maybe danger. "Who are you?" I whisper.

He chuckles. "Sorry, let me introduce myself, I'm Peeta Mellark."

His hand stretches out towards me. I just look at it. It finally falls back into his lap. "What happened, why am I here?"

"I found you whimpering behind my Dad's bakery and when I got to you, you were basically unconscious, just murmuring 'Finn'. I couldn't just leave you there, you look about my age and I just thought 'what if she were one of my friends'. My house is empty for the day so I brought you to my house. I got you to swallow some soup and water but you've basically been out for an hour. I'm sorry."

He's drifting into his own world. "Why are you apologising?"

"You look terrified and I've done that." He looks sad.

We stay in silence. My stomach breaks it. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and look down. "Oh I'm so sorry, do you want some food?"

He may have been asking me but he instantly jumps to his feet and goes over to a little table at the door of the room, were a plate of bread sits. I almost drool just at the sight of it. I may feel a bit better with water and the heat of a house but I'm still starved… but I can't. "No thanks." I can't help but act polite.

I still don't know if this guy is a threat or not. I shouldn't get him angry. He still might be dangerous, even if he is only fourteen.

He looks stunned. "Not to be rude but I think you should eat."

"I'm don't need charity." I barely whisper.

"Don't think of it as charity."

I think he may be getting slightly annoyed. I have to go.

Standing up, I feel dizzy and my legs buckle underneath me. "Whoa there."

Peeta catches me and sits me back on the bed. I shiver at his touch.

"What am I going to do with you?" he murmurs to himself.

It surprises me he hasn't asked the main two questions. "Don't you want to know what happened to me?"

He smiles. "I know you will never say in a million years."

This boy is smart. "True. Why else did you save me? You don't even know my name."

He sighs and sits next to me on the bed, to my surprise I don't pull away. "I may not know your name but I know you need my support and anyway you wouldn't say your name probab-"

"Katniss" I blurt.

He looks at me, confused. "My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

A big, toothy smile appears on his face, making me give a small grin. "Did you just do that to prove a point?"

I shrug, not knowing the answer myself. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Katniss, though I wished we met under different circumstances."

He is avoiding the true question. "So why did you save me?"

Another sigh comes out his mouth. "Well this is going to sound weird but I just knew… I couldn't leave you, it was just… I don't know something." He blushes.

Huh? "Huh?"

He gets up and brings the plate of bread over. "Will you please eat it."

I shake my head but I'm staring at it wordlessly.

"Think of it like this, its not charity as you are giving me something in return. You're making me happy by you being happy. You're doing me a favour." Pause, "Besides, it's stale anyway. Sorry."

I ponder. When I think of it like that it's not so bad but I shouldn't. I'm barely finished that thought when my hands reach out to the little roll.

I rip a small chunk of and swallow, not tasting it. My stomach is more satisfied already. "Thank you" I whisper.

He pleases me as he gives a lovely crooked smile. "It's my pleasure."

And I know I've made a friend for life.

My saviour

The boy with the bread.

My Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**First chapter in Peeta's point of view. I know this is really confusing and it doesn't seem to be going anywhere but I do have ideas to where I want this story to go.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Please review so I know if I'm doing ok. Thank You. **

**Chapter 4 **

**(Peeta's POV) **

Why am I here? This is pointless. She is going to freak out when she see's me. I've never talked to any of her other friends and here I am walking over to the little park, where Finn told me to meet them.

It was two weeks ago when Katniss and Finn came to the bakery. Katniss tries to come once every week and sometimes Finn comes too. They are the highlight of my weeks.

Since that horrible day two years ago, when I found a half dead Katniss out back, we have met up every week. We don't talk about family or friends, school or life in general. We talk in the present, the way she likes it. Katniss is my best friend. I may be popular at my school and have a loving family (except Mum) but when I'm not with her I feel alone. She makes me happy with her strange mood swings and harsh personality. We usually either stay at the bakery if I'm working. Her sitting on the counter-top at the far side of the shop and me behind the till talking to strangers. I love it when she is at the bakery, makes it feel like we are brother and sister. I would love to have a sister and she fills that blank. We may look and act nothing alike but we are the same.

About a year ago she told me everything. About her mother in a mental asylum, her Dad dead, her uncle never sober enough to care and a boyfriend she doesn't want to be with. She sobbed into my shoulder. We were in the meadow that day. Our meadow. I comforted her till she calmed down and I admit that a couple of tears leaked over my eyes. Katniss got a lot better after that. A lot more cheery and didn't scowl as much. She had let it go, a weight of her shoulders and she said all these things to me. Finn told me once that Katniss had never spoken about the past properly to anyone, even him. I felt honoured that she would trust me enough to tell and explain the horrible traumas she has been through. That day I knew I would look after her forever. She was tough and could fight her own battles but she needed someone she could trust fully that wasn't Finn and I would quite happily fill that role.

For weeks she was the happiest I had seen her and came to the bakery most days, even if it was just for an hour. We kept our friendship a secret from everyone except Finn, as it meant that people would ask how we met and my Mum would flip out if she knew that the girl I secretly liked was from The Seam. This partly went out the window on my sixteenth birthday, almost a year ago.

I didn't tell her because I knew she would try to get or do something for me and she needs to concentrate on herself. Yes, she is no were near as skinny or unhealthy as when I first met her but she is still very thin and emotionally scared. I think this guy Gale is getting to her. Friends from school always ask where and who I go out with at weekends and random evenings, to which my reply is always "I just have a walk to clear my head."

Some think I'm a lunatic and some I have a secret lover. My friend Madge knows Katniss, Finn and Gale but I have never said that I know them. My closest guy friend Mitch thinks, quote "banging a cheap slut for a release."

He always gets a punch in the arm every time, even if he is only joking.

My brothers Rye and Fenton think that Katniss is my lab partner from school and we always have projects we have to do. They know I'm lying but never bring it up. Whenever Katniss is in the bakery, Rye is always really kind and jokes with her a lot… sometimes I get the feeling that he likes her a bit too much but I let it go on my sixteenth birthday… one of the best days of my life so far.

(**Flashback**)

"_Sure thing Mrs Crane." _

_I pack up three cheese buns and hand them over. This is one of the worst birthdays ever. No one has even remembered. Dad, Fenton, Rye and Mum have gone on a special delivery and left early this morning, they'll be back late tonight, so I have to man the till. _

_I've been alone all day and the only time I've spoken is to Mrs Crane and that was under eighteen words. This is the sort've time I would feel sorry for myself but knowing about how bad Katniss gets it, I will never think I have a bad life. I'm very lucky. _

_I'm at the back of the bakery, drawing; the bakery is empty, when there is whispered voices coming from outside. I strain my ears to hear. "Shut it Kat! This was your idea to make it a surprise." A male voice whispers. _

"_I know but it's so short, I'm not trying to impress him." _

"_Believe me, he'll appreciate it. Stop touching your face that was a lot of money and my time don't smudge it."_

"_You didn't have to and anyway its easier for guys, mean what have you done to yourself? Wash your hair, put on a clean shirt?"_

"_Aw Kat's getting nervous." _

"_Shut it Finn!" the female shouts._

_And I now know who it is. Life is somehow much better. _

_The bell above the front door jingles, signalling that someone has entered. As I walk to the front of the bakery, I'm met with the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. Katniss standing in a quite short sea-blue dress that shows of her small figure perfectly. She's wearing a tad make-up illuminating her features. Her hair is down and the waves fall to mid-back. This is the first time I've seen her with her hair down and its absolutely gorgeous. _

_Katniss's face turns into a huge grin and starts laughing. That's when I realise I'm standing open-mouthed staring at her intently. "Wow Finn said I looked okay, I must be ugly." _

_My eyes rise to meet hers, I'm angry. "What?" _

"_Peeta I'm only joking." _

"_Finn said you were only okay?" _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Well he is blind, you're be-beautiful!" I stutter, blushing. _

_She looks down "Thanks." _

"_Not that I'm ecstatic to see you but what are you doing here? I thought that you go hunting on Saturdays?" _

"_Peeta how couldn't I visit you on your birthday?" _

"_You knew? How?" _

_I'm certain I have never mentioned it before. It was just a couple weeks before my fifteenth birthday when we met, so she wouldn't remember my birthday. "I remembered. The day we met, we played '21 questions' and I asked when your birthday was and you said it was a two weeks away and I guessed it was today. I did get it right?" _

_She looks worried. "Yes you did but you didn't have to make a special journey and effort for me." _

_She is amazing to remember such a little detail. "Peeta." She comes and hugs me, "I wanted to, you are the most specialist person in my life! You are never a burden and go get dressed smart-ish." _

"_Sorry but I can't, I have to man the shop." _

_She laughs. "You think I wouldn't have sorted that?" _

_To my surprise Finn and Rye walk in aprons, joking. "Finn you are disgusting, you know that?" _

"_And you're not?" _

"_I would never makes those comments about my sister and tell her boyfriend's brother that. I am not talking to you today." _

_Wait what? They haven't seen us yet and they both laugh when they see both Katniss's and I's blushed and stunned faces. "Boyfriend?" We both practically shout. They now looked stunned. "We thought you would be together by now, you both talk about each other all the time and come on Peeta you are the boy with the bread." Rye says. _

_I'm fuming now and so is Katniss. "How the hell do you know about Peeta saving me?!" She shouts. _

_When Katniss is sad she always refers to me as 'the boy with the bread'. Rye smirks. "I don't actually but I see I've struck a cord, now you're going to have to tell me the truth about how you met." _

_He sits staring at us, waiting. "How did you know about the bread then?" She asks. _

"_Last time you came over, you were snoozing in the back and you kept whispering 'Peeta' and 'boy with the bread' and I thought might as well give it a go and freak you out." _

_He looks pleased, but when Katniss sits down on the counter and starts silently crying, his smirk becomes instantly sad. I'm furious and so is Finnick. I'm about to hit him but Finn gets there first. "You bastard! You should off come to me first about this, you don't know what they've been through!" _

_This is the first time I've seen Finnick angry and it's terrifying. _

_He's still shouting when I go over to Katniss. She grabs me and falls into my arms, crying. I stroke her hair and whisper, "Shh, it's okay. He doesn't have to know." _

"_Y-ye-yes h-he does" She mutters. _

"_Only if you want him to know" _

_She sobs, "Later." _

"_Let's go then" _

_I wipe her tears with my fingers. "Come on lets see that scowl." _

_She scowls, making me laugh and her chuckle. "Let's go." _

_I touch my lips to her forehead without thinking about and I feel her freeze but I ignore, as I know how stupid that was. _

"_Thank you Peeta." She says then kisses my cheek, making me turn the colour of a tomato. _

_I hear laughter behind us as we leave the bakery. _

(End of Flashback)

That was a good day. We went to a carnival and had great fun. Rye was told when we got back and was stunned and started apologising quickly. He never teases me or Katniss now.

Anyway Finn told that I should be incorporated into her everyday life, by surprising her at the park, with her friends. I don't know how she is going to react. The past couple of months, she's been acted weird and looks sad. I'm going crazy about it and she never says anything about it.

I see Finn coming over to me. "Hey Peet, you came!" Finn exclaims.

"Off course."

He now stands with a bunch of other people, who look at me strangely. I notice that Katniss is not here. "Oh sorry, Peeta Mellark, meet Madge, Annie, Cato, Clove an- wait where's Gale and Katniss?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was with him, over there just a couple of minutes ago."

He points over to the other side of the park. "I'll go check, she'll be fine." I say more to reinsure myself.

I walk to the far edge, when I hear a female's scream. I'm running to the shout before I know it. I'm in a state of panic. What if it's Katniss? What is she's hurt? Where is this Gale kid?

I run for a few minutes and I can here grunts and shouts. When I stop, I'm in a state of fury.

My vision goes red.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Please review… I need to know if I'm doing ok! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Chapter 5 **

**(Katniss POV) **

A bright red light fills the inside of my eyelids. It's light but I why its light I don't know. My head hurts. A persisting banging keeps hammering against it. I can't bring myself to open my eyes, I'm too tired.

Mumbles and whispers can be heard and I recognise two very familiar voices. "What are you guys going to do Finn?"

Peeta. He's here. "I don't know it's up to her. If it was up to me, I would keep her as far away from that bastard as possible. Move house and school even country, as long as we never have to encounter that cow again." Finn's voice is sad and quite.

"I would feel exactly the same. I wish I had killed that 'thing' when I was at it."

"Peet, you would off gone to jail, you did the right thing but to be honest I would've killed him there and then. Little piece of shit."

I feel someone beside my bed and a pressure takes my hand, in a soft but firm grasp. A warm pressure presses against my forehead. "Whoa Peeta, brother right here. You're not even her official boyfriend yet. Speaking of which, when are you going to ask her out?"

What? Peeta chokes beside me and I tense. He hasn't let go of my hand. "Excuse me?"

Finn chuckles. "Oh come on. I see the way you guys look at each other and come on, when is Kat ever openly affectionate to another human being except for me?"

There's a long pause. "I guess bu-"

"Oh my god you actually like her?!"` Finn screams the headache more painful.

"I thou- I thought yo-you knew?" Peeta stutters.

"I do but I never actually properly knew, I was guessing and just to let you know, I am almost one hundred percent sure she likes you too."

"I don't think so. Not now…"

"What are you on about?"

I feel Finn sit down on my other side. "Finn. She just almost got rape" I tense at the word, images flashing back, " I really doubt she will be willing to go near another 'none brother' guy. Even if she does talk to me, she will still be angry, I think she saw be beating 'it' up. She's probably disgusted by me." His voice breaks at the end, making loose tears fall.

"Peeta, she loves you, she is tough and won't let this get imbetween your friendship. Anyway when is Katniss not annoyed at someone?" I can almost feel his smirk.

"Still… she most likely will not want to be around me."

I try to talk but it comes out as a croaky whisper. "I could never hate you"

And it's black

….

**(1 hour later) **

I feel better now. Noises are more distinct and the headache is gone. I slowly lift my eyelids and blink rapidly. I'm in a plain white room. A hospital room. A needle is inserted into my arm and a tube is hooked underneath my noise.

Everything is blurry but my focus is coming back. It's a small room. The window is open and the wall is lined with flower paintings. They are beautiful, I can tell even in my half awake state. A disinfectant smell fills the air. It's a surprisingly nice smell compared to the horrid smell of Uncle Haymitch's alcohol. The bed is comfy and a blanket is draped over my gown-covered body. Again the mattress is really comfy but why am I hear? I don't remember getting here or what I was doing before I came here. Where is this hospital anyway. There isn't a hospital near where I live, which means I've been driven here. The nearest hospital to The Seam is around twenty miles away.

I close my eyes, hoping that when I open them, I'll remember. Nothing. A door opens gaining my attention. "Kat!"

Finn runs up to me and holds me to his chest without interfering with any tubes. He's hugging too tightly. "Finn…can't breathe…" It hurts to talk and my voice is a little off.

He releases a little. He pulls back and I see that his eyes are red and puffy and tear stains are at each side of his face. I'm suddenly worried. "Finn what happened? Why are you so upset? Did something happen to Annie? Hay-"

He pulls me into another bear hug, cutting off my words. "You are an idiot sometimes." He chuckles. "I'm upset because of you. We've been so worried and you've been out for like five hours! It was scary; you lost a bit of blood. I swear if I see 'it' again I'm going to kill him." He looks into the distance.

I'm confused. "Who's 'it' and how come I've lost blood?"

Finn's head snaps down to me, a shocked look painted on his face. "You don't remember?" He sits on a chair next to me.

"I don't think so… I'm a little confused…"

I'm embarrassed by that fact. I can't even remember my own life, well the last several hours.

Tears start to run down his face. "Hey Finn, what's the matter. I'm sorry." I try to comfort him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What are you apologising for? It's most definitely not your fault."

He looks at me in the eye. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asks.

I rummage through my head. "Um, I remember you talking to someone, when I was out. I can't remember the whole conversation but you were comforting someone…"

He chuckles. "So you were awake. Peeta is going to be annoyed." He says the last bit to himself.

It clicks. "Peeta!" I almost shout.

I remember. Someone attacking me, someone was hurting me, me being scared and then Peeta saving me. "Whoa Kat. He's here, never left but the doctors thought that you would be waking up soon and they said that it should only be me to see you first as you could've been really overwhelmed."

"Ok, where is he?"

"He's just down the corridor. Are you angry at him?"

I'm stunned and confused. "Why would I be angry at him? He saved me."

"You remember?"

"Some bits, I think."

"Tell me if something I say isn't true." He nods. "We were going to the park to meet up with everyone. I was talking to… someone and you were further up the park with Annie. I got angry at the person and they got really angry and took me to an alleyway…" Tears start to form in my eyes.

Finn comes over and hugs me. I look him in the eye. "Finn, who did Peeta save me from?"

He looks down.

He opens his mouth to answer when the door clicks open and a thirty year old man walks in. The man looks… funky? Yes, he is wearing a long, white coat but his hair is tinted in the shade of midnight blue, even his eyebrows are slightly blue. He wears a pale blue shirt and navy blue tie, that's encrusted with several small diamonds. Everything about him is blue! Eyes and everything. Its kind off creepy. I try to keep in a giggle and I can see Finn is trying to do the same.

The blue man flashes a goofy, wide smile. His teeth are perfectly straight and blindingly white. "Hello Miss Everdeen! It's great to see your eyes open. Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr Flickerman but please call me Ceasar. I've been looking after you over the past day. His face turns into a scowl. "I'm so very sorry about what happened."

I look down, embarrassed and whisper, "Thank you."

"Okay well let's get this started. You lost quite a bit of blood from a head injury that's what made you loose conscious, you have many bruises and scratches. The head injury will make you feel light-headed for a couple of days and you may have some short-term memory loss but don't worry it will all come back with time and I've told your brother, Uncle and boyfriend to not tell you what happened, you need to gain your memory by yourself. It seems that your voice-box has been badly bruised, so it will ache to talk and swallow for a few days but it will go away. We've given you some strong painkillers, that was why you were out for so long."

I nod my head in understanding. "Who did you tell to not tell me?"

"Your brother, uncle and boyfriend."

I give a confused look to Finn. "He means Peeta." He whispers.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

Ceasar chuckles. "I don't think he thinks it like that. He even told me he was your boyfriend."

I stare at the doctor open-mouthed. "Well you are able to get changed and walk around your room and get something to eat but someone has to be with you at all times. I'll discharge you later on and you've been assigned a therapist that you'll meet in a few hours. If you agree, you can meet him every so often, to make it easier to regain your memory."

I nod, not really listening. "Okay, well the pain will go and I'll come back in an hour to see how you are. A nurse will come in soon, to give some pain medication. Get better Miss Everdeen."

He smiles and with that he leaves.

Both Finn and I start laughing but I stop suddenly when my throat starts to hurt badly. I cough a bit and Finn gives me a glass of cold water. "Sorry but that guy is freaky!" Finn starts chuckling again, making me smile.

"I know, even his eyebrows were blue!"

I get changed and cleaned up. I get dizzy a couple of times but I make it back to the room. "So is Uncle Haymitch sober and here?" I ask.

"He's here but last time I saw him he was passed out on one of the benches, not entirely sober."

"Well it is Haymitch." We chuckle.

Uncle Haymitch is my mother's brother. He visited frequently when Dad passed. He's been a drunk for as long as I've known him, that I can't imagine him sober. He's a good laugh and we love him to bits. Haymitch does teach everyone valuable lessons but lately he has just stayed in his room drinking or goes out and doesn't come back for hours. He doesn't talk to Finn or I very much at all and it does upset me. He now lives with us and is our guardian but he says he's going to leave straight away when we turn eighteen. For some reason I don't believe him.

I'm talking quietly with Finn, when the door opens again and the boy of my dreams walks in. "Katniss!" He shouts.

A huge smile appears on both of our faces and he runs over to me and I stand up. We encase ourselves in each others arms. "I was so worried. Thank god you're up; the doctors wouldn't let me come in when they thought that you would wake." His voice is sad.

I snuggle closer into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort he brings to me. "Thank you Peeta and I'm sorry." I whisper.

I can feel the tears running down my face. He pulls back and wipes my tears with his thumb. "What are you sorry about?"

I don't know exactly myself but I feel like I should be apologising. "I'm just sorry about everything."

He kisses my forehead and a tingling shock runs through me from the contact. "It's okay." He murmurs.

"Hey Peet?" Finn asks.

I've almost forgotten that he's still here. "Yeah?" Peeta looks up, to him.

"Why did you tell the doctor that you were Katniss's boyfriend?"

"I didn't." He instantly says, turning red.

"Are you sure?"

Finn is teasing now. Peeta looks confused. "I actually didn't."

His eyes are saying that he isn't lying. All our faces our in a state of confusion. "Well who did say?" Finn asks.

"I did." A voice says from the door.

Chills run up my spine and I stumble to the other side of the room, almost screaming. I look at Peeta's and Finn's faces and they are pure hatred. It clicks.

The boy at the door did it. My old savour.

Gale.

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Thank you to everyone who has this story. The chapters are quite short but I'm going to try and make them a bit longer… but I'm not good with long chapters. **

**I would really appreciate it if people review; I really want to know what everyone thinks. You can even PM me if you want. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

**Thank You. **

**Chapter 6 **

**(Katniss POV) **

It's him. What's he doing here? He did this. He was supposed to care and love me; instead he basically hated me and tried to rape me. I need him out of here.

I slump down in the back corner of the room. 'Do not cry. Do not cry' I chant to myself under my breath. Finn and Peeta stand in front of me, in a sort of curtain formation, hands made into fists. They stand tall. I can't see their faces but I can imagine. "What the hell are you doing here?" Finn growls.

Both of their postures are stiff and waiting for a fight. I shut my eyes tight. I can't see him, he can't see me. He can't hurt me, if he can't see me. "I actually came to the hospital because I was violently assaulted and this is my girlfriend's room and I very nicely came to visit." Gale's voice is stiff and quite close. It terrifies me.

I put my head in my hands, willing myself not to scream out. The radio is playing "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Goyte and I focus on my favourite song. It's almost perfect for this situation.

"Why the fuck would you give a shit about her well-being?" Finn asks harshly.

"Um maybe because I'm her boyfriend and I care about her." His voice is getting nearer and I can hear Peeta growling under his breath.

'Now you're just somebody that I used to know' I chant to myself. The music is barely audible and is fading and my nerves shoot sky high again. "You don't care about her, you tried to rape her! God! If you actually think you are her boyfriend then you should be put in a mental asylum!" Peeta shouts.

I know that Peeta is defending me but that hurt. My mum is in a mental hospital but this guy is crazier than her by miles. That's a point he almost sexually assaulted me, why isn't he in a cell? "I'm not crazy, Katniss loves me." Gale is eerily calm.

I'm shaking now with anger and terror. My eyes snap open and I get to my feet, pushing Peeta and Finn behind me. One of them grabs my wrist but I just shake it off. "Katniss?" I hear one of them whisper.

"How dare you?" I ask, calmly.

He chuckles. "What have I done now?"

"Excuse me but aren't you the guy who just tried to rape me?!" I shout.

A couple of heads stop and stare in the corridor. A nurse at the desk phones someone and talks at a rapid pace. She keeps looking at us.

I look back towards Gale. He's fuming. He's red. He's going to hurt someone. "You little bitch! I could never do such a thing! I cared for you and I saved you from being raped actually!" he shouts.

"What! No you didn't! You tried to assault me!"

"No I saved you."

"From what?"

"From being raped by the blondie."

Things seemed to slow down. Peeta lunges forward and pushes me back. I fall onto the bed.

Peeta grabs Gale by the arms and pushes him against the wall. Gale confuses me when he laughs. "So you going to sexually assault me as well then?"

Peeta's eyes are dark. Finn and I are staring in shock. "I did nothing to Katniss except save her." Peeta growls.

"Oh really?"

"Are you insane or something because you are delusional."

"Criminals run in families, who knows how many you've assaulted."

Peeta's face changes into a look of horror and surprise.

He lets go and walks backwards. His mouth is hanging open. Finn gives me a look of confusion and I give him the same face back.

Gale looks at me, then at Peeta. "So you haven't told her your little secret have you?"

A few police officers storm into the room suddenly and Finn jumps on the bed next to me. They grab Gale and take him out silently and he walks out with them not before giving me an evil smirk, that sends shivers down my spine. Ceasar then walks in after they've left and we've still got our mouths open. "I'm very sorry Miss Everdeen if we had known we would off sent him away." He looks down "On a better note, you can go home, you just have to sign a few papers, and then you can leave. The receptionist will give you a prescription of painkillers and instructions." He smiles.

I give a weak smile but I can feel tears arising. I don't want to go back home, he knows that's where I live. He could find me. "Thank you doctor." Finn says for me.

"It's been a pleasure."

And he leaves. As soon as he is out the door, I burst into tears, shaking and sobbing. My head is on my knees. I feel someone wrap their arms around me. "Shh Katniss. We're here for you."

Another good thing about Peeta is that he doesn't say its okay when it's not. He knows that trouble is still around. I sob into his chest, him stroking my hair.

A few minutes later and the crying has stopped. Finn taps me on the shoulder and says he's going to find Uncle Haymitch. I look up at Peeta; he is crying silent tears. I wipe them away and give him a comforting smile. "Why are you so sad?" I ask.

He chuckles. "After everything you've been through, you're asking why I'm upset. Pure Katniss."

There's a long, comfortable silence between us for several minutes before Finn comes sprinting in. He's out of breath. "What happened?" I ask, worried.

"Uncle Haymitch has left."

"What?!" I shout.

"He left a note at the reception saying that he has to go back to England for something and he'll be a few months."

"The hell?"

"I know."

"What are we going to do, we can't tell anyone or they'll snitch on us and send us into care. God Haymitch can be so stupid sometimes. He's gone and left us." I'm now pacing the room.

"I have no idea what we're going to do Katniss, I mean we are not going to go back to living at The Seam, 'it' lives near there and I want you far away from him." Finn has joined in with my pacing.

I would normally agree with him, I don't want to be anywhere near Gale but we have no other choice. "Finn. We have no money to buy a flat or anything. We have to stay there." I'm now whispering worried that someone might hear.

"I know you don't want to go back there and its not safe."

"It doesn't matter about me, it's about if we can survive."

"It is about you Katniss, you're the one he tried to-"

"It's about both of us!" I cut him off.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"I'm no-"

"You can live with me." Peeta whispers, looking down.

Finn and I just stare at him. He's joking. "Peeta this is serious, stop joking." Finn dismisses him.

Peeta stands up, smiling. "I'm not joking, it's perfect! My parents are travelling the world at the moment with my Aunt and Uncle; it's just Rye, Fenton, my cousin; Prim and I living there. They'll be gone for at least six months. We have extra ro-"

"Stop it Peeta, we can't intrude on you're life. It wouldn't be right." I interrupt.

Finn nods in agreement. Peeta looks sad. "I'm serious though, it's the best option and before you say it, it isn't charity. You're making me happy and you guys could even work at the bakery, we could use the help." Peeta is almost begging now.

I look at Finn for some help but he just sits down and looks at me expectedly. This is my decision. I feel lost. Of course I want to live with Peeta and his brothers but it would be intruding on their lives so much. We would have to enlist into a new school and work at the bakery. It would be a huge change and Finn and I would basically be homeless. I don't know if I could do all this to Peeta. What about his family? If they knew that we were living with their sons, they would freak out and chuck us out, forcing us to live on the streets. "Katniss?" I hear Peeta whisper.

"Huh?"

"You haven't spoken in like three minutes. Real or not real?"

When Peeta and I first met instead of 'yes or no', we said real or not real. He prefers it.

"I'm not sure. I really don't want to ruin your life."

He walks over to me and holds my upper arms. "You could never ruin my life. You are the best thing to come into my life and I would be honoured for you to live with me." He smiles, "Rye would be ecstatic. It'll be fun."

I open my mouth and close it again. I'm stunned by his use of words. Finn smiles wide at me. He obviously wants me to agree. "Real or not real?" Peeta asks again.

I sigh. "Real."

He grabs me into a massive bear hug and spins me round. I squeal. "God Peeta. I have just had a head injury."

He puts me down gently. "I'm so sorry."

Finn and I burst out laughing. "She's joking, idiot." Finn says.

"Hate you." He says directing it at me.

"Love you too."

He spins round to look at me, his eyes are gleaming. I meant it as a joke but the way I said it and the way he is receiving it, makes it awkward.

Finn laughs. "You could cut the tension between you too with a knife. Sexual or not, I'm not sure yet."

"Finn!" We shout in unison.

He just laughs more. Peeta's face is bright red and I'm guessing mines the same. I smack his arm "Jerk." I mutter.

Finn grabs me and pulls me back onto the bed, his arm restraining me from getting up. "Finn let go!" I squeal.

His grip tightens. "Not till you take it back sis."

"Never going to happen."

"Peeta it seems we don't need your services, we're going to be staying here the rest of our lives, till Katniss apologises."

Peeta shakes his head smiling.

"Peeta help. I'm being attacked by my brother."

Peeta comes over and I try to reach for his hand but Finn reaches his arm first, bringing Peeta down as well. I'm in the middle of the three of us. Finn, being huge, wraps his long arms around all of us. "One big happy family." He states, hugging us closer to him.

We all start laughing.

The door to the room is open, so everyone in the corridor must think we're mental. One minute someone is getting attacked, next someone is crying, then arguing, then silence and now laughing hysterically on a bed. There's a light knock on the door, making our heads lift. We're still chuckling. "Excuse me but could you keep it down?" A woman asks politely.

"Sorry, of course. Sorry to disturb you." I reply.

She smiles before saying. "You are one lucky girl." And then leaves.

"She was obviously checking out 'The Finnick'."

I snort. "Keep telling yourself that bro."

"You can't say I'm not hot."

"I'm your sister, that's disgusting!"

"Fine, Peeta, am I hot?"

Peeta rubs his chin and pretends to look into the distance. His face is hilarious. "I have to admit, he's not bad for the eyes."

I snort. "Oh my god, I have a gay best friend!"

He jokingly punches my arm. "Of course. It's not like I have a massive crush on a girl or anything." He goes beet red.

Finn and I stare at him. "That was not meant to come out like that."

A nurse comes in saying that we have to go to reception. All I can think about is how jealous I am. I know now that if it makes Peeta happy, I will not let my feelings be known.

He can have his dream girl. That girl will never be me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Please review! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games or characters. **

**Chapter 7 **

**(Peeta POV) **

I am so stupid. Why did I say that? She is now freaked out; she knows that I love her. We're in my car on the way to The Seam, to collect all their things. No one has talked from the hospital, not even Finn making an inappropriate joke or comment.

Katniss is in the passenger seat and Finnick is in the back. She's not even looking at me, not even a glance. She stares out onto the road ahead, no emotion on her face. I can't tell if she is angry, sad, annoyed or anything. I can normally read her emotions so well but after everything she has been through today, I do not judge her for being out of it. But I know that she is tough and wouldn't let what happened to her show but I'm getting the feeling that it was what I said. I'm so stupid; she probably thinks I'm crazy for loving her. She see's herself as nothing and not worth loving. Especially her best friend loving her, she'll think I'm sick.

We're outside their small, rundown place. She slams her door and gets out, Finn and I tailing her. Finn grabs me by the wrist and makes me stop. She keeps walking. "What were you thinking?" he sneers.

"What do you mean?"

"She now probably thinks that you're in love with someone else."

That's unexpected.

"What? That makes no sense.

He looks at the door and see's that she's not there. "I am pretty sure that she is falling for you."

"What?!" I interrupt.

"Shh, she can probably hear." he whispers "Just over the last couple of months when 'it' was horrible to her, she would go to you more. You make her happy and she talks about you to me a lot. Once I even heard her mumble your name when she was sleeping. She has feelings for you and when you said that you love someone, she's thinking that it's not her."

"That's ridiculous."

"Really? I think its pretty much true. Now tell her before you hurt her more and if you dare do anything to hurt her I will do some serious damage to your manhood."

He walks off to the house, before I can reply. I stand stunned. She likes me? It can't be true. I've loved her from the day I've met her, it would be to good to be true if she liked me.

A whimper from the house, snaps me out of my daydream. "Katniss." I whisper.

I'm in the house before I can even think. Finn sits next to Katniss against a wall in the kitchen. Katniss has a tear-stained face and holds a piece of paper in her hand and a bunch of money in the other. I'm instantly worried. "What's happened?" I ask gently, stepping forward.

She looks down. "Um Uncle Haymitch sent this."

She hands me the letter and I stare at her asking permission to read it. She nods and I begin to read.

_Dear Finnick, Katniss. (And probably lover boy.)_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly and I hope you have recovered Katniss. I'm going to kill that scum bag when I get back. Katniss, don't push anyone away especially Finnick, you need each other even if you will both deny it. _

_The reason to why I left you two, so suddenly is not pleasant and please don't hate me. I love both of you like my own children (even Katniss) and I would never willingly leave you but seeing Katniss in hospital just gave me the courage to do something that I have been arguing with myself to do for the past year. You've given me strength. _

_I have gone into rehab and won't come back till I'm drug-free. I should've talked to you before leaving, I know but I couldn't bring myself to look at your disappointment. You can stay at the house if you want, I'll still be paying the rent but to be honest I don't think it is the best decision, I don't want that rapist knowing where you guys live. I'm sure you will find somewhere to stay, if not go to Auntie Effie, she will welcome you with open and crazy arms. _

_This is one of the hardest things ever to do, I'm not good at talking as you both know but I hope you have got the main message. I will be back. I promise. I'll be a few months but I will come, don't stress about that worry (I know how much you want your drunken Uncle back). _

_Don't hate me. Take care of each other. I'll be back and use the money I've given you. It should last. Write back to me, I need to know what you are doing. _

_Love from your awesome Uncle Haymitch. _

_P.S. I'm pretty sure that that Peeta kid is going to read this, so listen Mr. Don't hurt either of them especially Katniss. Love them and you must be pretty special for Katniss to let you in. Thank you for saving Katniss, you're good for her. Thank you. _

_P.S.S. Finnick, don't get anyone pregnant! _

Tears are welling up in my eyes. I've met their Uncle Haymitch a couple of times but he didn't make too much of an impression on me but I know that Katniss adores him. After this letter though, I will always think of him as an inspiration. He is getting himself sorted so he can look after his niece and nephew properly, even if it means leaving them for months and going into rehab. He may say he is not good at talking but he is most certainly good at writing. This man has even almost made Finnick Everdeen cry, even if his Uncle was joking about him for most of the letter.

I sit down next to Katniss, slowly. We sit in silence, just thinking. Katniss' head ends up on my shoulder. I kiss her head without thinking and she seemingly relaxes. "Thank you." She whispers to no one.

I end up falling asleep. So does my best friend and the love of my life.

**(Katniss POV) **

It's dark, when I open my eyes. I don't know how long I've been out. I'm on the floor. I look around to see Finn at my feet, snoring softly. Peeta surprises me. I'm cuddled up next to him, my head on his chest, his arm around my shoulders and his chin over my head, our legs are tangled together. This is the most intimate we've ever been and I get tingles all around my body. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is steady, signalling that he is still fast asleep. I snuggle closer to his chest.

This is the most comfortable I've ever been. Then the memories from yesterday come flooding back. I'm never Peeta's, Uncle Haymitch is in rehab, we're moving in with the guy I love and working at his bakery. We're supposed to be getting all our things now but I can't find the strength in me to move away from Peeta's sleeping form. I close my eyes.

A few minutes later, Peeta tenses and I know that he has woken up but I just stay and pretend to sleep. He confuses me by stroking my hair and holding me closer. I stay limp. "I'm so sorry Katniss." He mumbles into my hair.

I can't tell if he knows that I'm still awake. "I know you can't hear me" So he doesn't, "but I still so sorry. You've been through so much. I could've stopped these things from happening to you, I could've helped. You mean everything to me and it hurts me so much to see all these things happening to you."

I try not to move at his false words. "I'm sorry." He pauses. "I love you Katniss." He whispers.

What? I tense and open my eyes. "Oh shit." He says.

He lets go of me instantly and gets up to his feet. "What's happening? I didn't do it, promise." Finn gets up, mumbling in his half sleeping mind.

"What did you just say?" I ask, in a high pitched voice.

I get up and look at Peeta, he is beet red and looking down. "So I'm guessing since we're all awake, we should go and collect all your stuff." And Peeta leaves the room.

The hell? He's angry now. What have I done? It should be me angry but yet all I feel is confusion and loneliness.

Finn walks upstairs to our room, looking angry as well. Have I done something to him as well? Silent tears stream down my face, slowly. I may love these two people with all my heart but sometimes they can hurt me, without realising it. What has Gale done to me? I'm now a constantly weeping girl. I used to be a strong, independent woman, who wouldn't rely on anyone, just loved being around the two people I love but now I am dependant on them and its not doing any of us any good.

I need a new mind set. Peeta was lying, obviously and is now angry at me for no reason. I'll continue to move in with him and not speak to him properly for now. Finn will get over what he is angry with in like five minutes.

I hear shouting coming from upstairs. I don't want to know what they're arguing about, so I shout up, "Will you two shut it, someone is going to hear us!"

It's silent. Thank god!

I collect all our personal items from the front room and kitchen. There is so little of them, that I just put them in my pockets. Leaving here for a few months will be god. We don't really have much to leave here; it's just where we stay and has a lot of bad memories. I'm very anxious to get going; I don't want to stay at the place where Gale knows. Gale should be in police custody but no police officers have asked us any questions and when we move, won't no how to get in contact with us. We will be invisible, which means that Gale will be let out and might try and find me, in his mental state. I don't think he is completely sane and it scares me.

The only way that he might find me, is the fact that I still want to complete High School and so does Finn. We'll have to enlist in another school. It's another week till school starts, so we're going to have to be quick but it'll be hard to get in without Uncle Haymitch to be our guardian but I'm sure Finn's seductive charm will get us in.

The two of them come down the creaking stairs, with a couple of boxes each in their arms. They both have serious scowls on their faces. "What's the matter now?" I ask.

They both just shake their heads and Finn says, "Go check the room in case we left something you want to take." And they are out the front door.

Rooms checked. Door locked. Money and letter in hand and we're in the car to Peeta's house. I'm in the back seat, with Peeta driving and Finn in the passenger seat. It's not that long to Peeta's house by car, so there is no chance in getting any sleep. The radio is on and no of us are talking.

We've been travelling for five minutes, when something on the radio catches my ear. "Hey, turn up the radio." I say, leaning forward.

Peeta complies. "Gale Hawthorne, age 18 has been arrested on seven accounts of rape and of two accounts of attempted murder." The presenter speaks.

Peeta stops suddenly at a lay by. "What?" We all shout at the radio.

"Many young girls have gone to the police today, of their encounters with Mr Hawthorne after he was taken into police custody this morning at the city hospital, for suspicion of sexual assault."

We all have our mouths hanging open and are staring at the radio in the dashboard.

It looses signal. "Well that's messed up." Finn whispers.

I don't know if he is talking about the radio broken or Gale.

It's all too much to take. "I'll be back." I whisper and slam the door after me.

I run in to the little woods at the side of the road. The sun is just coming up but its all dark in my world. I run faster and deeper into the wooded area. I've always had a good sense of direction and have been good in forests but in the state I'm in, I don't trust myself. I find a boulder and go to sit on it and let my thoughts run.

Gale has been arrested. Most probably come out guilty. He has succeeded many times with other girls and has almost killed them. People were talking about him on national news.

How could I associate myself with such a monster?

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Again thank you to everyone who has read, followed or reviewed. Much appreciated! ( Especially the people who have PM me!)**

**My horse sadly passed away today and this was the only thing that could stop me from crying, so this chapter might be a bit unflowing…**

**Once again, please review! **

**Chapter 8 **

**(Katniss) **

I'm silent as I stew in my thoughts. No tears are shed. I've cried too many unwanted tears over stupid things but this is not stupid and is upsetting but I can't seem to feel tears building. I'm stone. Too many awful things have happened in the last few months. I'm tired. I need a normal life but that will never happen.

A rumble from the bushes behind me, makes me jump. I get to my feet, frightened. Then I see a tuft of striking blonde hair and loud noises and my nerves settle. I go back to sitting. "It's a good thing you don't hunt, you are so loud!" I tease.

He comes to sit next to me with a sigh. "We don't all have amazing talents, unlike Katniss Everdeen."

I scoff. "Peeta Mellark does have many a talents. Baking, talking, wrestling, running and painting."

"Hey, how do you know about painting?" He looks annoyed.

"I've seen them and they're beautiful."

"That doesn't answer my question. Anyway they are pretty rubbish."

"You have got to be joking me Peeta, they are amazing!"

He is putting himself down and its annoying me. He shrugs. "So when did you see them." He asks.

I sigh. "Once when I came to your house like ages ago, you were painting and you didn't know that I was in the doorframe. You were humming a little tune and you looked like your face was so concentrated. It was like you were cut off from the world. Your knuckles were white as you held the brush and you used so much precision. You went to the bathroom and since you had never told me that you did art, I was naturally curious. I went over to your little station and saw. Words can't even describe how beautiful every single one was. Each one a masterpiece. I've always wondered why you kept it a secret because your talent should be shown to the world. You shouldn't put yourself down or be embarrassed about it." I've drifted off into the distance.

I look back at him, to see that he is stunned. He's angry I can tell. "I'm so sorry Peet-"

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." He is looking at me directly in the eye.

I give a weak smile. "You should get nice things said to you more. I'll keep that in mind."

He chuckles. "I get enough compliments, its you who needs cheering up."

I sigh. "I don't deserve nice people in my life. I'm a horrible person."

And I know its true.

**(Peeta POV) **

I stare at her, in pure shock. How can she say that about herself? She is the most selfless and most caring person I've ever met. How is she horrible in any way? The answer is she isn't. She is perfect.

She looks at my opened mouthed face and looks away, tears in her eyes. "I knew you thought it too." She murmurs.

I see tears run down her face and I get the courage to do what I haven't been confident to do since the day I met her. I wipe her tears away, lean in slightly and press my lips to her. They're soft and sweet but unmoving. I've freaked her out. Suddenly her lips start to move in sync with mine and her arms circle around my neck. I pull her closer to me, still slightly stunned.

I pull away first, reluctantly and lean our foreheads against each others. Her arms still around my neck. Her eyes are wide and I know mine are as well. "Sorry… I just had to. Sorr-" I'm interrupted by her lips on mine.

She pulls away slightly, so her mouth is at my ear. "Never be sorry for kissing me." She whispers.

I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped a beat. "You have no idea the effect you have on me." I whisper.

She chuckles. "I'm pretty sure I know exactly what you mean."

I look at her. "Are you serious?"

She nods and our grins grow bigger.

A rustle in the bushes beside us bring us out of our little world. No one comes out of those bushes but to the other side of us, Finnick appears. "What the hell takes so lo- oh!"

He see's our intimate position and chuckles. "That's what takes so long… I'll be back at the car, take as long as you want." And he turns to leave, laughing.

Katniss gets up immediately and walks with Finnick. I'm pretty sure she had a scowl on her face.

I thought she felt the same? Obviously not. My heart breaks in two, in that second. What have I done?

**(Katniss POV) **

"Well done Kat!" Finn is chuckling and smiling like an idiot.

I walk along side him but never talking or looking at him. Our footsteps are silent, the only noise being the forest animals. "Okay Kat you're scaring me, you're not scowling or anything. What's wrong?" I just stare at him and then he stops and looks at me, anger filling his eyes. "Did Peeta hurt you?" He asks sternly.

"What? No!" Well not physically.

"Then why are you so upset at him then?"

"How do you know its him, I'm angry at?"

"Well you looked like you were pretty happy with him, when I first saw you guys, so what changed in that couple of seconds?"

"My mind kicked in."

I stride away from him and get to the car first and just sit there, waiting. I know Finn is probably asking Peeta what happened but he won't know.

He took pity on me. He thought the only way to make me happy was to do that. Peeta may be the kindest and sweetest guy I've ever met but he does have his downfalls and I'm so emotionally messed up that I can't even think straight. I'm exhausted…

When they get in Peeta looks like he's been crying and gives me an apologetic smile. I nod at him but do not return a smile. He needs to know that I'm not something to have.

We get to the bakery in complete silence, except for Finn's comment of the sleeping arrangements in which he got a smack in the arm from Peeta. Rye comes out straight away, when we pull into the back-drive that leads to the bakery and upper house. "Hey its my brother, new brother and sister! Welcome to the Mellark family." Peeta must have told him that we were staying.

I grin widely, Rye can always put you in a good mood. "Hey Rye!"

I dart into his open arms. "My first sister! This is going to be great! Midnight sleep over's, you working in the bakery and of course, having another two people to take the mick out of little Peet!"

I punch his arm. He mocks hurt. "That hurt Everdeen, emotionally and physically." He says sarcastically.

"That's not a nice thing to say about your little brother. Don't gang up on him, not nice." I smile though, letting him know I'm not too serious.

Peeta does get a little picked on in his family as he's the youngest and I've always stood up for him but in my current mood, I can't make myself sound serious. "So now you prefer my little brother over me now? Pain, pure pain, the despair knowing I missed out to my little brother."

He places a hand over his heart and pretends to wipe a tear. I push him gently. "Poor Rye. You will always be Finn's favourite don't worry."

He turns beet red but then laughs. Once when we went to their house last year and we played truth or dare, Finn was dared to kiss Rye for thirty seconds and they did, even ran over time. So ever since Peeta, Fenton and I always bully them about it.

He's about to reply, when a soft, female's voice comes from the house. "Rye, is Peeta back?" The voice asks.

Rye smiles and turns a little to face the door. This is when I notice that Finn and Peeta have disappeared round the corner of the bakery, almost out of my line of vision. They're just talking, so I choose to ignore. "Yeah he is and also our new roommates."

Rye winks at me and whispers "Be nice."

"Aren't I always?" I say sarcastically.

" Keep telling yourself that Kitty."

A girl around the age of thirteen walks out of the door. The first thing I think is how much she looks like Peeta. Bright blue eyes, long, wavy blonde hair that is nicely styled, for morning hair. She wears a blue skirt and white top. Obviously a proper girl but her smile is pure honesty and happiness. She's cute and I get the feeling that we'll get along fine. "Hi, I'm Primrose but call me Prim. I'm Fenton's, Rye's and Peeta's cousin." She gives a huge smile.

I smile back. "Hey, I'm Katniss Everdeen. I think me and my twin brother Finnick are going to be living with you guys for a while?"

The end of my statement turns into a question, almost like asking for permission.

She shocks both Rye and I when she wraps her arms around my waist. I stiffly put my arms around her tiny frame. "This is going to be epic. Yes, another guy but finally a girl in the Mellark household, thank god! I've had to live with the three boys for a week, with no girl communication, I'm slowly dying."

Her personality makes me laugh and she pulls back from me, joining in. "I could imagine the torture. Even just a night with them and Finn gets me worked up, longing for alone or girl time."

Did I just say that? Katniss Everdeen is not a girly-girl. But I just can't let this beautiful and bright girl be let down by me.

Rye snorts, making both our heads turn. "Prim, you are going to have your work cut out for you with this Everdeen. She seems nice now but I'm pretty sure this is the longest I've seen her when she doesn't have a scowl on her face."

This in return makes me scowl, making Rye chuckle and Prim giggle. "Shut up Rye, I'm lovely… ish."

"Sure…"

"Rye! That's so rude, apologise to Katniss." Prim says seriously.

Rye smirks, thinking that she's joking. I like this girl. I put my arm around her shoulders and say, "Yeah Rye."

He gives me a look of pure horror and disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me?"

We both shake our heads in unison. I'm trying desperately not to laugh. "No way am I saying sorry to Katniss, never have and never will. She should be apologising to me." He points to himself.

"How exactly?" I ask.

"For ganging up on me with my own cousin."

Prim and I both laugh and Rye smiles.

She sets of footsteps come from behind me. Finn and Peeta. "Well hello everybody." Finn announces.

He hasn't noticed Prim yet. "New brother!" Rye shouts and they engage in a very mainly hug.

This makes us all laugh. They pull apart, realising what they just did and start making manly coughs and part ways, Finn standing next to me. He spots Prim. "And who is this beautiful little lady?"

This makes Prim giggle and turn red. "I'm Prim, the guys cousin."

"Well I'm Finnick Everdeen but please call me Finn." He takes Prim's small hand and places a soft kiss on her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Prim."

Awh really?! "Finn that is disgusting!" I slap his arm.

"I was just being a gentleman." He states, smiling.

Peeta replies, "No you weren't, you were flirting with my thirteen year old cousin. I knew you were sick but come on."

We all laugh. Prim is still red.

"Come on new family, we have a bakery to run." Finn announces.

We all walk in and I almost forget the week's events that led me to such a happy place.

Things are going to be good, I can tell. When I talk to Peeta and close my mind off, everything will be great?

But I can never truly forget. The past still taints my present and future and always will. Peeta looks at me from across the room and I know he knows what I'm thinking. He motions for me to go up the stairs.

And I oblige.

**Again thank you for reading! Please, please, please review, even if it's a criticism. If you have any ideas for this story, your ideas are very welcome and I'll take them on board. **

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**Chapter 9**

**(Peeta POV) **

I almost run up the stairs to where the house is, on top of the bakery downstairs. It's quite a small place. We aren't the richest of people even if other people think we are but we get by. There is four small bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms (but children aren't aloud to use my Mum's bathroom.) and a kitchen/ dining room that is connected to the living space. It's cosy, especially with so many people living in it. There is another little room down by the back of the bakery but no one uses it, except for when extended family visit or when Mum gets angry at me. It's a nice house, homely but its not home.

The bakery is the only old-fashioned bakery in a ten mile radius and people like to buy fresh bake goods and bread, so we do get a lot of paying customers usually. This means that Rye and I are always working, either baking or helping customers at the front. Fenton doesn't have to though, unless he wants to though. He is the favourite son for my mother, always has been. I admit I resent his relationship with my mother a bit but I wouldn't want to be him. There is a lot of pressure on him. He is currently at university, studying business and even if we won't admit it, he is struggling and doesn't particularly enjoy it, so he comes by the bakery as often as possible. Since it's still a holiday, he is technically living with us but he mostly stays at his new girlfriend's house and since Mum and Dad are away, he is staying there almost permanently. It's sort off a good thing, since we need the extra room.

I do feel a little guilty for inviting Finn and Katniss to live with us without telling Dad but I know that if I tell him, he will tell Mum which means that I would have to spill the beans about what Katniss has gone through and who she is and I do not want to tell my mother. The outcome would not be pleasant. Yet I do not feel guilty about them actually staying with us. Katniss needs to get away from life for a while. Even if that excuse of a man is arrested, doesn't mean that she would still want to stay in that life. I don't think she really had that much of a good life. She of course had Finn but it has taken a toll on her over the past few months. It may have just been Gale that has made her like this but I think it was a number of things. If I was her, I would've given up years ago. She is tough though and her walls have only started to fall in the past couple of months. Finn gets it bad as well but he has more things going for him. A loving girlfriend who he adores, he can get friends so easily its unfair and he has Katniss. He has his moments when he is gloom but he lets things go a lot easily but he is no were near as brave as Katniss. They are so unalike its almost like they aren't twins.

Katniss joins me in my small room. I'm staring out the window, still deep in thought but I know that she is here. "Hey." She barely whispers.

I turn around and give a small, pathetic smile. Her face though is sad. Her eyes aren't their normal bright, grey orbs but are much darker and tired. I get why she feels those emotions but it still hurts to see them in her eyes. I do feel sorry for her, like I should be able to take her pain away but I know she doesn't need my pity, just my friendship and nothing else, she made is almost clear that she doesn't want anything else.

Its still confusing though. When I first kissed her, she was happy but in the space of two minutes her emotions dramatically changed, to almost hating me and it hurts. Finn is getting annoyed at me because I won't tell him what happened. He thinks that I may have hurt her but I didn't purposely, it was just reflexes and I don't totally regret it but she does.

"Hi." I reply.

We stand there in an awkward both of us not knowing what to say.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

We both blurt out at the same time. This makes me grin a little but just makes her mouth turn down. I sigh. "You can go first." I say.

She looks tense and upset. She doesn't speak for a while. I' about to talk but she beats me to it. "I'm so sorry Peeta."

I give a questioning look, not knowing what she is apologising for exactly.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you like that, that wasn't the right thing to do. I was just annoyed and overwhelmed… I'm sorry."

"Why are you so annoyed at me?"

Wrong thing to say, she looks even more annoyed. "Why do you think I'm annoyed? Peeta you have been my best-friend, my rock, the only thing that has made me happy for years, you're my saviour but yet you still feel sorry for me, you basically thought the only way to make me even a tiny bit better, was to kiss me. I don't need your pity."

I stare opened mouthed at her, shocked and angry. Can she really think so little of me? "You thought I took advantage of you basically?"

She just looks down. "Really Katniss? You think I would act and think like that? I'm not some creep who does that, ok?" I'm almost shouting and am slowly pacing the room.

"Well after what I've been through, can you blame me?" She's almost screaming.

Tears a falling down her face and she clings to her throat in pain. I've almost forgotten everything that has happened to her. She got punched in the throat and was almost raped by her best friend… her best friend. Who am I? I'm her best friend. This is almost exactly like the same situation for her. She's scared of me? That thought alone brings tears to my eyes.

She sits down on my bed and curls her arms around her knees and rests her head on them. Her shoulders shake. I'm so stupid and clueless. It pains me to see her like this and I've done this to her.

I sit gingerly next to her. I bring my hand up to rub her back but flinches away from my touch. This makes my threatening tears run. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I wasn't thinking. I understand why you hate me. I won't judge. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I just… I don't know… I'm clueless, the worst friend ever."

I swallow hard and the tears are now running heavily. I'm embarrassed to show my feelings so easily but I blame it on the lack of sleep and routine. I know that I love Katniss and even if it breaks my heart, I will let her go, if it makes her happy.

The only thing is that now that she lives with me, my heart will shatter every time I see her and if she meets another guy… I don't think I could cope.

I'm just going to have to be blunt with her. "Katniss, I'm not going to lie and I'm not going to hold back, you deserve the truth."

She lifts her head slightly, her tears drying slowly. I breathe heavily, _just say it, she already hates you._ "I…I… think I lo-love you." I stutter, tears running down my face.

My self-esteem is at its lowest and I know I'm a horrible person but its just too overwhelming its been eating me alive since I've known her and I know this is not the time to be doing it but if she is going to be staying here she has to know.

I'm waiting for her rejection, I've closed my eyes, not wanting to see the disgust on her face. She makes no sound and I know its desperately bad.

She is silent for so long that I decide to get up and leave, muttering "Sorry".

She grabs my arm suddenly. "Don't you dare leave Peeta Mellark." She says gently but I can still hear the seriousness in her words. Her face is emotionless. "We need to talk properly. No crying. No arguing. No judging. Just to explain what is actually going on."

"Sounds good." Is all I can say.

**(Katniss POV) **

He loves me? He sounded so honest but I can't take him seriously. It's too confusing.

We sit crossed-legged on the twin bed, facing each other. We're both looking down and he is red in the cheeks. It's comical really, the hole situation and the way he looks. He looks cute.

I start laughing and he looks up at me confused. "What?" he asks.

I regain my composure but I can see that he is trying not to laugh. Laugh therapy does work. "Just the whole situation, the seriousness of it makes me laugh, we have never been truly serious together since we first met and you look adorable when you blush." I throw my hand over my mouth.

He makes a crooked smile and chuckles. "Oh my gosh, I was not meant to say that out loud." I tell him.

"Katniss its fine, don't be embarrassed, I should be the one blushing and I know I am but you shouldn't."

I can tell I'm blushing. I now just want the old, care-free Peeta back. "Are you serious in what you say?" I ask gently.

He looks down and slowly nods, I nod as well. I'm silent, thinking.

What should I say? Do I like him like that? The answer is yet and I long to be with him but my mind knows that no good will come from it. I don't know if I love him in that way but I know I have feeling for him that aren't what friends feel towards each other. Can I really let my barriers down again? "What do you want me to say?" I ask.

"The truth, how you feel."

I breathe in. "Okay. Peeta I think of you as my saviour, my rock. Everything goes wrong in my life but you are always there and keeps me sane. You are the boy with the bread, who saved my life. You are basically the best person in my life, except for Finn. You are funny, the kindest person I've ever met, have a heart of gold and… handsome." I whisper the last word, " This is really hard for me but you asked for the truth so I'm only going to say the truth. I think that- no, I know that I do have other… feelings for you that aren't just friendship, I think I have for years now but it scares me. You are the best thing in my life and I couldn't live without you, you are the only other person who makes me happy. You basically are my life."

I stare off into the distance through the window. I really do ramble on. I've never been good with words, better with action but that had to be through words.

I don't say anything, just stare out the window. "You don't know how much that meant to me." He states.

I look at him. He is right next to me, inches away from my face, making my voice hitch. "What?"

"You don't know the effect you have on me."

"You already said that." I smile.

"It's true though, you don't."

I smile and shake my head. "You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now." He states.

I look at him in the eye, my heart racing. He looks like he is in a daze but the look in his blue eyes tells me how deadly serious he is. I say something that I know will make us both happy. "You don't have to ask." I whisper.

He looks stunned, eyebrows up. I take advantage of his shocked face. I lean forward and our lips connect. He reacts straight away, moving his soft lips with mine. He wraps his arms around the small of my back, bringing me closer to him and I hook one arm around his neck and I place the other on his chest, over his heart. Its racing. He runs his tongue over my bottom lip, making a moaning noise escape my lips and making him smile. I part my lips, our breath mingling.

We come up for breath at the same time and just rest our foreheads against each others, a smile on both our faces. We're both breathing heavily. "I wish our first kiss was like this." I state.

He chuckles. "Agreed"

He pulls back a little, looking at me in the eye. "What does this make us?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Something new and wonderful."

He smiles knowing my true answer. "I love you." He whispers.

I can't help but think of how soon I will be able to repeat those words, without fear. The thought gives me happiness and I know that I will say them soon. We just have to wait.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games or the characters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunger Games Fanfiction **

**I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry but I've had a lot of revising to do but I'm updating now. I do not own The Hunger Games and again thank you for reading. **

**Please review, follow and favourite. **

**Chapter 10 **

**(Peeta POV) **

She may not have said those three words or said a lot but what she did say has made me the happiest guy ever. It's been two days since the Everdeen twins arrived and so far it's been great. We all get along, Rye is over the moon, Prim has made a new friend in Katniss, it's been brilliant having extra help in the bakery and Finn has a talent for getting old ladies to buy more treats. Finn settled in almost instantly, he can make anywhere a home. Katniss is doing…fine.

She seems happy; making jokes and laughing with everyone, even the customers but her eyes are sad. _That is to be expected_ I always think to myself. She has been through so much change that she has many reasons to be sad but she hasn't said anything to me about two nights ago and hasn't acted any different around me. Was she lying? I truly hope not.

I don't even know myself what I truly think about her. Yes, I said I loved her and whenever I see her I always think I do but I get moments of doubt and the awkwardness of my growing feelings. Finn already knows and he is overjoyed; it's kinda weird how happy he is acting. Rye still is clueless and I hope it to say that way. If Prim knows than she hasn't made any indication that she has but the only way she would probably find out is if Katniss tells her and I really doubt that she will.

Then there is the big issue of my parents not knowing that two people who they basically class as strangers are living in their house whilst they're away. I feel guilty when I think of it that way and my mothers disapproval but to help Katniss out, I'm very much, not guilty. She seems almost happy and probably the happiest she has been in a long time. I don't get how she does it. Dad dead, Mum in a mental hospital, Uncle in rehab, no proper house to live in, hardly any money or possessions, has been abused for quite a long time… and yet she laughs and smiles like its never happened. I couldn't do it. Something is keeping her going and it is not just pure will power. A thought or dream is fuelling her feelings of ecstasy and I am determined to find out what that dream is.

…..

"You guys look hilarious."

Rye and Finn stand in front of me, covered in flour and are laughing their heads off. It's Sunday so the bakery is closed but its almost half ten anyway… why are they baking so late. "No Peet, we look sexy as hell!"

"Awh poor, delusional Finn." I mock.

They continue to scoop flour into different bags, whilst I sit on the far counter top. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

Rye gestures at Finn. "Finny here had the brilliant idea of making bake goods, so we could all have one big sleepover in the living room tonight. Could watch scary films and everything. It'll be awesome!"

He beams a smile.

They both seem very excited by this arrangement. I raise my thumbs and them and grin widely. They high-five each other.

It does sound like a good idea. Finn and Kat are pretty much getting the hang of the bakery routine and everyone gets along like we're all related. The start of school is in two days, so I guess it would be our last chance to stay up all night.

Getting Katniss and Finnick registered into our High School was surprisingly easy. The head teacher Plutarch Heavensbee didn't even question our very untrue story. The school thinks that they our next door neighbours of ours and old family friends. They didn't even ask to see my parents. Apparently their parents had to leave suddenly for 'family problems' and had to leave them with us and thought it would be easier to enrol them at a new school. This school is rubbish! They don't even question it. What has the world come to? I am so grateful for their stupidness right now.

"Peet come and help measure out the caster sugar." Rye asks.

"Sure."

I can tell with one look that Rye is only making cookies and cupcakes; simple treats. I have to admit that Finn may be good with the customers but he is an appalling baker. Rye is probably making him feel good. Rye and Finn seem to have become instant brothers, just like Prim and Katniss. It's nice to see. Rye and Finn share a room (we thought Katniss would want her space), Prim has the little room and I have the attic room. I sometimes feel completely alone in a house full of five.

"So Finn how's Annie?" Rye asks.

The humour in the air is instantly sucked out. I don't know the details put I'm pretty sure that Annie cheated on him and he found out the day of the 'incident' but was too worried with Katniss to worry too much.

He looks down and the cookie dough. "Um... we actually broke up." He barely whispers.

Well this is awkward. "Oh hey sorry man I didn't kn-"

"Hey its alright, I'm over it."

What is up with this guy? He has almost instantly perked up. A sly smile creeps up on Finn. "So talking of girls." That was not a talk. " Peeta, how is your little, big crush coming along?"

He wiggles his eyebrows knowingly. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "Oh my god! Little Peeta bread has a crush, I thought this day would never come! Wait please tell me it's a girl?"

"What? Of course it's a girl!" I counter.

"So you do have a crush?"

I didn't even have time to say I don't, even though Finn knows. "Um…"

"Awh don't be embarrassed Peety, you can tell us." Rye looks at me expectantly.

"He can tell you actually, I on the other hand already know."

"What? Come on Peeta uncool, telling him before your own brother." He mocks a hurt expression.

"Hey lay off Peet of course he would tell me, I am the love master."

"Don't flatter yourself Finnick."

"Come on you know it's true. I even made Peeta fall in love."

"You're in love?!"

Jesus! "Can't you tell? Mean look at him, the dreamy expressions, the googly eyes, the bright smile, your little brother is in love and may I just add, before his brother who is twenty one."

"I'm perfectly fine with being a bachelor for life, as long as there's a bit of lovin' in between."

I've had enough of this embarrassment. I scoop two large handfuls of flour and throw one at both. "Will you please shut up or talk about normal things." I say, stifling a laugh.

They stand there in the middle of weighing flour, dredged in the stuff, mouths wide open and eyes large, looking directly at me.

I burst out laughing, holding my stomach. "You guys don't know how ridiculous you look! I need a camera!"

I close my eyes trying to stoop my tears of laughter from falling.

"It's funny how you find us so funny when you have flour all over you." Rye says.

"Huh?"

I open my eyes to see them both in front of me handfuls of flour in hand. "No! No!" I shout.

I put my hands out in front of me and take a step back. Too late.

They both erupt with laughter. I stand there glaring at them. My eyes are cloudy with flour and my clothes are ruined but I have to admit this whole situation is quite funny. "You guys are evil! Ganging up on me."

Finn is rolling on the ground, holding his torso. "Your face!"

Rye gives me a knowing smile and I nod.

…

Five minutes later and all three of us are almost dying with laughter in the white covered kitchen. There is not one bit of us that isn't covered in the stuff.

We're lying on the floor. "This is such a waste of money." Rye states.

We just giggle, like three very irresponsible little teenagers.

"Yep, they're gonna kill us when they get back."

"Good thing we have another five months!"

Everything goes quite. "Finn, did you spike our drinks at dinner?" I ask, jokingly.

He gives a thoughtful look and rests his hand on his chin. "I don't remember if I did… if I did then I did it to myself as well. Wow the Finnick is loosing his touch!"

We all chuckle again.

"Guys what the hell is going on down there?! Katniss's voice shouts from upstairs.

We all sit up slowly knowing that she will be down here in a few minutes.

"Eh…." Rye stumbles.

"Peeta is being mean!" Finn shouts back, getting up.

I raise my shoulders. "Hey!"

I get up. Finn goes over to the fridge and brings out four bottles of beer. My eyes go wide. "Might as well get really messed up. It'll be the last time we can for months.

"Well I'm up for it!" Rye says excited.

"Um…"

"Come on Peeta!" Finn pleas.

I don't know. I've only ever gotten drunk once and that did not end well. The black eye the morning after was the proof. I might do something stupid.

"What the heck?" I give in taking the cold bottle.

Finn fist pumps the air. I'm pretty sure this guy has stolen his Uncle's bottles before and has probably been drunk many a times.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Katniss says from the doorframe, opened mouthed.

Rye and Finn start laughing again but I just stare. She only wears a long, baggy t-shirt that cuts of mid-thigh and even better, she has her long, flowing hair down. I know I'm ogling but I can't take my eyes of her.

She's beautiful.

"Peeta?" she asks.

I shake my head, feeling completely embarrassed. "Oh… um we got a little… hyper?"

It comes out more like a question. She nods her head slowly.

"Hey Katni- Wow you're hot!"

Rye has always been a light-weight when it comes to alcohol. "Ouch! Finn that bloody well hurts!"

He mocks pain. Finn looks pissed. "Don't say that about my sister, treat her with respect."

Brotherly Finn.

**(Katniss POV) **

There is flour everywhere. I've now got it on my bare feet as I go to stand next to Peeta, who sits on the counter top, watching Finn and Rye get hammered. I lean forward and ask, "Who do you think is going to throw up first?"

He chuckles and whispers into my ear, "Rye."

"you're wrong. Finn throws up after a bottle and a half, this looks like a new record."

It's true, whenever Finn sneaked alcohol for us, he was always down after no more than a couple of bottles.

"Well you have never seen Rye drunk before. He is such a light- weight it's unreal, just the mention of beer makes him think he can act like a prick."

"isn't he always."

He gives a boyish, lopsided grin and chuckles. That smile makes my stomach flip. How is he so gorgeous, even with white flour plastered to him. I take a swig of the bottle of beer. It tastes disgusting, I don't know how people can drink this non-stop, but it makes me feel good and forget.

This past week has been hard. Very hard. Every time I find myself alone, I lay down and sob like there's no tomorrow. I've found that I'm a pretty good actress. No one in the house has asked about my weird happy mood. I am happy… but only when I'm with people, when I'm distracted from the real issues. No one has mentioned Gale. No one has mentioned Haymitch. Those two thoughts make me sadder than I ever thought they would but my thoughts always lead back to one person… Peeta.

I can't get him out of my head! No matter what I do, I can't think of anything else. I'm confused. I thought he would've made some sort of gesture towards me after last week but he hasn't acted any different! I don't want anyone to know how I feel about him but I would appreciate it if he would acknowledge them. If he thought I would make the first move, then he is deeply mistaken. I'm kinda angry at him; when I'm alone but as soon as I see him, I can't be mad. I really hope he does something soon. I miss his hugs and sweet words, his soft lips on mine.

I need to know.

Peeta has been silently sipping away at his bottle, whilst I've been thinking. I have an idea to make him open up. "Lets make a bet."

He looks confused. "What?"

"Who can drink a bottle the fastest." I say happily, hoping from foot to foot.

I'm pretty good at handling my booze but I need Peeta tipsy for this. He gives me a quizzing look. "Are you sure? Mean what does the winner get out of this little bet?"

I can tell he's intrigued. "If I win then you have to answer honestly and fully to some questions of mine and you can come up with your condition."

I turn my head away. "What questions do you need me tipsy for?"

I smirk at him. "You'll see… but won't remember, hopefully."

His grin grows. "Ooh getting cocky are we Everdeen."

"Maybe." Is my only reply.

I get two new bottles out the fridge. Finn and Rye are through in the living room, still arguing. "Okay ready for this Mellark?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

We both get the caps off quickly and put the bottles to the tip of our lips. "One." I countdown.

"Two."

"Three."

And we're both gulping. After a few large gulps and a sore throat, I know I've lost but then I look over at Peeta and see his balance start to go.

I guess we're both light-weights. This is going to be interesting.


End file.
